Moonwatcher
Moonwatcher is a female NightWing, and the main protagonist of the sixth book in the Wings of Fire series, Moon Rising. She is the first known NightWing to have powers, mind reading and precognition, since Darkstalker fell into an eternal sleep. She is currently in a relationship with Qibli. Appearance Moon is a small, healthy, well-fed NightWing with shiny scales with shades of dark blue and green mixed in. Like all NightWings, her horns are straight and black, and she has glittering silver scales under her wings like stars. She has a glittering silver teardrop scale at the outside corners of each eye, like teardrops about to fall. These scales are a symbol of her mind-reading powers Biography The Brightest Night When the Dragonets of Destiny discussed potential students for their inter-tribal school on Jade Mountain, Deathbringer had mentioned Moonwatcher, saying that her mother had left her egg alone in the Rainforest Kingdom. He also mentioned that she was "a nervous little dragonet". Moon Rising Moon first appears in the prologue of Moon Rising which is set four years ago (her hatching). It begins with Moon's mother, Secretkeeper, who was hiding Moon's egg in the rainforest to keep her safe. She thinks about her mate, who is confirmed to be Morrowseer. Moonwatcher hatches from a silver egg under two full moons. she has to go almost immediately, but Moonwatcher has to stay hidden. She is quite scared from the images of the volcano that her mother left in her mind when she left. She is later shown with her mother observing the school. Moon doesn't want to go in, but eventually she goes inside, remembering how her mother warns her to hide her powers of mind-reading and prophecy. Before she can go inside, however, she has a vision of Prince Turtle and his sister, Princess Anemone, in which he is pinning her down. Her mother did not notice her vision and leaves Moonwatcher soon after. She soon goes inside and is welcomed by Fatespeaker who tells her where to find her sleeping cave. She is assigned into the Jade Winglet, and becomes clawmates and shares a room with Carnelian and Kinkajou. In the prey center, she encounters Winter, a male IceWing, and Qibli, a male SandWing, when she picks up Winter's pet scavenger Bandit, intending to keep the tiny thing from getting eaten by the other dragonets. Winter seems to dislike her at first sight, and he also seems to think that Moon may have powers. Later in the story he warms up to her, though he tends not to show it, sometimes being mean to Moon to cover up his feelings (even though she can read his mind). She then meets the rest of her winglet in a class, taught by Tsunami. Her winglet includes her clawmates, Winter, Qibli, and Princess Tsunami's brother Turtle, Clay's little brother, Umber, Kinkajou, and Carnelian. Later, on the way to history, she has a vision of the cave erupting in flames, killing her and her friends. Fighting through fierce migraines with the help of Darkstalker, she tries to warn her friends not to go into the cave. Carnelian ignores her and goes inside anyway, just as it exploded. When a Dragonflame Cactus blows up the history cave, killing Carnelian and a NightWing named Bigtail, seriously injuring Tamarin, and hurting Moon, Turtle was the first to discover her powers. He doesn't appear to be mad, he appears almost impressed, Kinkajou was upset Moon didn't tell her about it, and Qibli didn't know what to think, he seemed scared that Moon had seen all his thoughts and flew away soon after. Winter did not know about her power at the time and threatens to tell everyone that she knew about the explosion if she doesn't find out who did it by midnight the next day. When Moon later figures out that Sora had set the explosion, a stalactite falls and nearly impales Icicle, Winter's sister, and Moonwatcher rushes to get Sora because Icicle knows that Sora was the dragon who attempted to kill her, and isn't pleased about that fact. Eventually, Moon and company reach Sora and tell her what's going to happen, and Sora says that Icicle was the one who killed her sister, Crane, during a battle in the War of SandWing Succession. The MudWing continued to explain how Icicle was a cold-blooded killer. After that, Sora and her brother, Umber, fled from Jade Mountain. A little later, she also discovers that Ex-Queen Scarlet told Icicle to get rid of the Dragonets of Destiny, and she targeted Starflight, who she believed would be the easiest to kill since he was blind. Qibli and Moon go to the library to save him from being killed by Icicle. They get there in time to see Icicle sneaking up on Starflight, and were able to stop her, with a lot of help from Winter. Icicle then escaped from Jade Mountain Academy and went to seek out and kill Queen Glory, because Scarlet's face was scarred by her venom when she and the other Dragonets Of Destiny were trapped in the bloodthirsty SkyWing Arena. The Jade Winglet, however, went out to stop Icicle before she could find and kill the RainWing Queen. They plan to find Icicle and go after her, but they discover Winter has already left Jade Mountain. The remaining dragons of the Jade Winglet find Winter before he can leave. After they find Winter, the group decides to go to the rainforest together (except for Turtle), but the IceWing still hates the plan. When Moon confesses her powers to Winter, she delivers the prophecy and Darkstalker shows her his vision of a brighter, safer future of Jade Mountain. Relationships Jade Winglet Turtle.png|Prince Turtle 350-1.png|Carnelian 350.png|Umber KinkajouTemplate.png|Kinkajou Moon thinks of the rest of her winglet are friends. Kinkajou is Moon's best friend, and has been shown to care much about her. Moonwatcher and her were clawmates in the Jade Winglet. And Moon was distraught when Kinkajou was injured severely by a mysterious companion of Scarlet's (Chameleon, in his Shapeshifter form), showing the strong bond between them. At first, Moon was put off by Kinkajou's energetic thoughts and actions, but realized that Kinkajou really did'' care about her. Carnelian and Moon aren't really shown to be friends. Like when she called her either Ditzy or Mumbles. Umber and Moon are friends, but it doesn't really show. Like when Moon wished they had Sora instead. Turtle and Moon are very good friends. Turtle was the first one to know her secret: that she had mind reading powers. He kept it a secret, and helps her defeat Darkstalker. Winter Moon has shown to, despite his icy exterior before Winter Turning, see him as a friend and is hurt when he yells at her or calls her names. Winter admits many times he's in love with her. She is very confused about his thoughts and doesn't quite understand what they mean, describing them as mirrors, reflecting self-hate and guilt. In Winter Turning, Moon was distraught when Winter made the decision to leave. However, Moon chose Qibli over Winter to be her mate. Qibli Qibli is a friend of Moon's and canon love interest. Moonwatcher uses his insight in situations such as when the Jade Winglet was gathered by Tsunami. While everyone was saying their names and saying things about themselves, Qibli noticed things about them that even Moon hadn't noticed before. Qibli has strong feelings for her, and was heard by Moon to be thinking many times about how he could get her to like him better. In ''Winter Turning, when Qibli makes a joke, Moon smiles at him in a way, as Winter puts it, "as though she couldn't help herself." In Talons of Power, when Peril is being bouncy and dramatic about going and talking to Clay, Qibli asks, "Is that how I act around Moon?" Since Peril is in love with Clay, Qibli is stating through his question that he loves Moon. In Darkness of Dragons, he reveals his love for Moon and they end up together. Gallery Moonwatcher.jpg Moonwatcher on the cover of Moon RisingCategory:NightWings Category:Mind Readers Category:Prophets Category:Empowered NightWings Category:Jade Winglet Category:Females Category:Characters